The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy
The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy is a series of fan-fictions created by Yang the Hedgehog (the creator of "Eds Party"), which is the unofficial season 6 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, which includes "Eds Party" and the pilot episode. Note: For those of you who are wondering, no, this story does not exist anywhere else. There is no complete fanfic on FanFiction.net about it nor is there any video on Youtube. This is the only place where it can be viewed. Story The story follows the Eds, who have to face the fury of adolescence. After the party ("Eds Party") they try to adapt to adolescence inside and outside school. Characters *Ed -''' Ed is the stupidest and the strongest of the Eds. He is a good friend of Edd and Eddy. He tried performing a scam, but ended up making a mess and ruined everything. Hates soap, deodorant and anything related to hygiene improvement.' *'Edd' - or Double-D, he usually helps out with scams. He is May Kanker's boyfriend after "Eds Party." He is Eddy and Ed's best friend. *'Eddy' - Comes up with ideas for scams, but most of them never work! He loves watching TV, playing video games and listening to music. His older brother visits in one episode. Eddy once fooled the whole neighborhood into believing his brother would return, which was obviously a lie. Hates Kevin and Lee Kanker. Friend to Ed and Edd. *'Jonny 2x4' - A boy who is a friend of Eds. Jonny always has his friend Plank by his side. He loves crazy challenges. He is Nazz's boyfriend in this fan-fiction. *'Plank' - Jonny's best friend. He is a wooden board with a face drawn on it. *'Nazz' - She is the most beautiful and charming girl in the Cul-de-Sac who is trendy and kind. She loves watching romantic films and is a friend of Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, Plank, Kevin and May. She is Jonny 2x4's girlfriend in this Fan-Fiction. *'Kevin' - He hates the Eds. He loves sports and watching TV. Kevin always tries to spoil the the Eds' plans with his new girlfriend, Lee Kanker. In one episode, Kevin is taken to Japan, and does not appear for 3 episodes after. *'Rolf' - A boy who came from Switzerland, He spends most of his time on his family's farm, planting and taking care of the animals. He has weird nicknames for the others, (such as the Eds, who he calls the Edboys). He is Marie Kanker's boyfriend after ''Eds Party. *'May Kanker' - Edd's girlfriend. May is one of Kankers, but is very nice. Becomes friends with Nazz, Jonny, Plank and Rolf, but hates Kevin. May is the only Kanker who is a friend of the Eds. Her favorite ice cream flavors are banana and chocolate. *'Jimmy' - He is a very effeminate boy and is best friends with Sarah and Nazz. He has puffy and curly hair, which results in Kevin nicknaming him "Fluffy". He hates the Eds, but is a friend of Double-D outside and inside school. His enemy is Kyle (a new character). As of this series, he Sarah's is boyfriend. *'Sarah' - Younger sister of Ed. She hates her brother and his friends. She is a friend of Jimmy and Nazz. Sarah is irresponsible in some episodes, proving to be bored easily. She Jimmy's girlfriend in this fan-fiction. *'Marie Kanker' - Sister of Lee and May. Marie is very irresponsible and is always fooling around. She is Rolf's girlfriend. *'Lee Kanker' - Sister of May and Marie. Lee hates the Eds, and does everything to ruin their lives, but is usually stopped by May. She is Kevin's girlfriend. New Characters *'Liz' - She is new in the Cul-de-Sac, and is friends with Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, Ed, Edd, Eddy and May. She loves horror films, and is also very smart. At school she leads the crowd in place of Sarah. She is Ed's girlfriend. *'Jenny' - She is new in the Cul-de-Sac. Loves to play with Jonny, Nazz, Liz, May, and the Eds. Jenny loves to make things out of cardboard, and is Eddy's girlfriend. *'Kyle' - He is the younger brother of Liz. He is friends with Jonny, but he and Jimmy are enemies. Kyle is fan of the Klonoa series, Kyle has two Klonoa caps, both colored blue, one with a Pac-Man's side and the other has Klonoa of the Dreams written on it. *'Leo' - He is the fan-fiction writer's interpretation of what Eddy's brother might be like. He is Eddy's older brother who starts making appearances in the show starting from the episode "My Older Brother, Right Ed?". He likes action movies and video-games. He hates Kevin, Lee, Marie, Jimmy and Sarah. *'Dick' - Dick is a new student of Peach Creek Junior High. Lives in the Trailer Park. He is a friend of the Eds. *'Ezekiel' - He is new in the Cul-de-Sac. Ezekiel is a boy who likes to study at home. He is a friend of the Eds, Jenny, Liz, May, Marie, Rolf, Nazz, Jonny and Plank. He is new in the Cul-de-Sac. Ezekiel is a boy who likes to study at home. He also has an alter-ego as a superhero called King Boy, unknownst to the others. He is a parody of Ezekiel from Total Drama Island. He loves researching aliens. Minor Characters *'King Boy' - The alter-ego of Ezekiel. He is a superhero. Does not appear very often. His super powers include magic abilities, such as Firaga, Blizzaga, Aeroga, Thundaga, Magnega and Curaga, super speed, and the ability to fly. He is very strong and his weapon is the King Paintball Master Gun. *'Bubble of Sand and the Sierra-Electrical' - Two monsters created by The Horror 3000, a machine made by Double-D in the episode "Horror Team Home Work Ed". *'E.V.I.L.' - E.V.I.L. is another monster created by the Horror 3000. He appears in "Horror Team Home Work Ed" and "3:10 to Edtown". *'Man from Headquarters' - Another monster from Horror 3000. He tries to eat the Eds as Ezekiel and Leo leave the house to see the "alien event". His name is, so he continuously says, is Water Headquarters. He only appears in one episode. *'Bear' - Appears in the special "Walk School of Ed: Part 2". He tries to eat the students of Peach Creek Junior High. *'K.E.V.I.N.' - Appears in the special "The Secret of K.E.V.I.N.: Part 1". He is a robot monster created by Kevin. *'Captain Melonhead' - He is a "super-hero" and the alter-ego of Jonny. His real identity is known in the episode "Torture School with Ed". Episodes :Main article: List of Episodes of the New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy Trivia *Kevin leaves the fan-fiction for three episodes because he travels with his parents to Japan during the time where Lee Kanker nearly destroyed the neighborhood. *Dick moved from the Trailer Park to the Cul-de-Sac after an episode. *There are many references and parodies of cartoons, anime, movies and video games in this fan-fiction. *The creator made new scenarios for the story lines. *The first time where Eddy and Jenny kiss was in the episode "Horror Team Home Work Ed". *In "3 Hours and 10 Minutes to the Edtown", Evil (a monster created from the 3000 Horror) is really Kevin. *The movie Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids! parodies the Sonic the Hedgehog TV series, yet another favorite of Yang the Hedgehog. *Kyle has two Klonoa caps, both are blue, has a Pac-Man's side and the other is written Klonoa of the Dreams. He uses this cap in all the episodes shown. One of the caps was given to Edd on his birthday (before The Secret of K.E.V.I.N., in particular, there are parts where Edd is using the cap). But Ezekiel has a cap of Klonoa yellow, with a Pac-Man blue, but Klonoa of the Dreams is written on one side. Gallery File:Jenny.JPG|Jenny File:Liz1.JPG|Liz File:Kyle.png|Kyle File:Dick.PNG|Dick See also *Eds Party'' *The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy (Series 2) Poll Should this series get a new season? Yes, absolutely! No New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy